


I'm Yours

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, It's pretty fluffy, Klaroline, Not Beta Read, There is like a sentence or two that mentions sex in vague details, but like not too fluffy, caroline takes a vacay, so sorry for any mistakes, ya feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot prompt: Person A of is feeling extremely insecure about Person B's love for them one day. Person A asks B if they still love them and B just looks at them and kisses them, then when B pulls away they smile and say "Does that answer your question?" to which A replies "Yeah, but I'm not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?" Then B laughs and kisses them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

Caroline was enjoying New Orleans. When she had decided that she needed a bit of a break from the small Virginia town of Mystic Falls, the young vampire decided to see if a certain Original hybrid would mind if she visited. Klaus had quickly agreed to allow Caroline to spend time with his family. He would even pay for her air travel down to Louisiana. When Caroline had thanked him profusely, Klaus had laughed and said, “Don’t thank me just yet, Love.”

“Why?” Caroline had asked dubiously.

Klaus had paused and said, “There has been a new addition to the family since you have last seen me.”

“Hope. She’s- well, she’s my daughter. I have a daughter,” Klaus said.

Caroline had chewed her lip and remained silent for a few beats then softly questioned, “How old is Hope?”

Klaus responded, “Seven months old.”

Caroline was silent again.

“I understand if you decide not to come,” Klaus continued.

“Do you think you can get me a flight out this weekend?” Caroline had finally responded.

Klaus had said, “Of course, Caroline.”

She could hear the smile in his voice.

-

Of course her friends had been concerned about her sudden decision to leave Mystic Falls. Caroline had assured them that it wasn’t forever. She just needed a break from the small Virginia town for a bit. While discussing her plans with Elena and Bonnie at lunch, she had smiled and said, “What better way to spend a vacay then by being completely spoiled by Klaus?”

Bonnie had looked concerned but replied, “If this makes you happy, Care, then I’m for it.”

Elena had frowned but had said, “Right. Whatever you need to do.”

Caroline hadn’t let them in on the whole ‘Klaus has a daughter’ situation, but she decided it was probably for the best.

Caroline had only intended on staying two weeks with the Mikaelson family. As a matter of fact, she had almost left during the first week when she clashed with the mother of Klaus’s child. Hayley had come to the compound to speak to Klaus about the bayou pack and she had brought Hope along with her. Klaus had told Caroline that she would be able to meet his daughter and her mother but hadn’t told her who exactly the mother was. Also, he had told Hayley that a dear friend of his was visiting for a stint, but not who that friend was.

Caroline had been sitting with Klaus in his library when Hayley had entered the room holding Hope. The women had taken one look at each other and turned towards the Original. Speaking at the same time, the women had said, “Klaus?” then eyed each other.

Caroline had turned back to look at Klaus, smiling a little too brightly, and said, “Can I speak to you for a minute?”

Hayley had asked while side-eyeing the young vampire, “What’s she doing here, Klaus?”

Klaus looked back and forth between the women unsure what to say. He then explained to Hayley that Caroline was the dear friend who was visiting. Klaus had then told Caroline that Hayley was Hope’s mother.

“I’m not sure what the problem is,” Klaus had said to both of them warily. What had he gotten himself into this time? He thought.

Both women frowned at him. Klaus furrowed his brow and wondered what had them both on edge. They had both been in Mystic Falls and knew each other but why the hostility? Then it came to him.

Klaus tongued a canine and then laughed, “How could I have forgotten about Tyler Lockwood?”

Caroline shifted uncomfortably and Hayley looked passed him out a window.

“I apologize for this oversight. You have to understand that the Lockwood boy hasn’t exactly been on my mind over the past year,” Klaus offered.

“Surely you two can manage to get along?” Klaus questioned.

“I can be civil as long as she is,” Caroline said.

Hayley added, “There won’t be a problem. I don’t plan on seeing her much anyway.”

Klaus had clasped his hands together, smiled, and said, “Fantastic! Now, what did you need to discuss, Hayley?”

-

Hayley and Hope had stayed at the compound for two weeks for that visit. The first week had been rough with Caroline and Hayley sniping at each other and at Klaus at every turn much to the Original hybrid’s dismay and to his siblings’ amusement.

However, there was one particular day where it was only Caroline, Hayley, and Hope at the compound. Hope was being fussy because her teeth were coming in and Hayley wanted to run to the nearest store or back to the bayou to get teething rings that she had forgotten. Hayley had tried to calm the infant so that she would be able to take her along, but after an hour at attempting to soothe Hope, she was near her wit’s end. Caroline had heard the child crying and whimpering for over an hour and decided to peek in on Hope and her mother. Hayley had looked exhausted, so Caroline had asked what was wrong and if she could help. Hayley had said she needed teething rings.

Caroline had then volunteered to run to the store but Hayley had shaken her head, saying, “There’s a specific type she likes that I need to get from home or from this one store.”

Caroline looked at the crying infant in Hayley’s arms and offered, “If you need to grab stuff for her teething, I- I could watch her. That way you don’t have to worry about trying to keep her calm at the same time. If you feel comfortable with that, of course.”

Hayley had eyed Caroline and then looked down at her daughter. She looked back at Caroline and nodded, saying, “That’d be great. Thank you, Caroline.”

After that incident, Caroline and Hayley had started getting along. Whenever Hayley and Hope visited the Mikaelson home, Caroline fawned over Hope and helped Hayley with anything she needed regarding the child. They had come to a truce then moved to a comfortable friendship over the months Caroline had been there.

-

Caroline had now been there for five months much to the surprise of her, her Mystic Falls friends, and of Klaus. Caroline and Klaus had grown close during the time of her two-week visit. A few days before Caroline was supposed to return to Mystic Falls, she and Klaus were lying in his bed ready to fall asleep for the night. The Original had been spooning the young vampire when Caroline had quietly said, “Klaus?”

“Yes, Love?” He responded.

“I was thinking that maybe I could stay a bit longer,” she said. “I mean if you don’t mind, I just-“

Klaus had nuzzled then kissed the back of her neck and said, “You are welcome to stay as long as you want, Caroline.”

Every now and then Caroline would say to Klaus that she could leave whenever he got tired of her hanging around and Klaus always replied with a smile, “I’ll never tire of you.”

At some point, Caroline had begun to think that maybe she didn’t want to return to Mystic Falls. She missed her friends, but she felt that she had made a home of sorts in New Orleans. The Original family treated her as their own and she rarely felt homesick now. Not to mention one day when she was watching Klaus with Hope, she realized she loved the Original. She wasn’t sure when it happened or how, but here she was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson and was reluctant to leave him or his family’s side.

There had been one late evening when Caroline had been there about three months, where she and Rebekah had been chatting over wine. They had been several bottle deep by the time the Mikaelson sister had asked Caroline why she was still in New Orleans so long after her intended departure date. Caroline had paused to gather her thoughts and said, “Well at first, I thought I just wasn’t ready to return to Mystic Falls.”

“But then I realized, I wasn’t ready to leave Klaus. To leave your family, I mean,” Caroline amended. She then frowned down into her half empty wine glass.

Rebekah had tilted her head and scrutinized the young vampire. Rebekah had smiled tenderly and said, “You love my brother, don’t you?”

Caroline had looked at Rebekah and replied dejectedly, “Is it that obvious?”

Rebekah had grabbed the bottle of wine and refilled her glass. She pursed her lips and said, “Yes, it is pretty obvious.”

Caroline’s shoulders had slumped.

Rebekah quickly continued, “Do not misunderstand me. That is not a bad thing! You show your love for not only Nik but for Hope freely.”

Rebekah sipped her wine and said, “Nik needs that. He needs someone to be straightforward with their feelings and have no issue showing them.”

The older blonde vampire smiled at Caroline and said, “And you’re doing that just nicely.”

Caroline had sipped her wine and shifted in her chair replied, “I haven’t told him how I feel.”

Rebekah had said, “Well, I’m sure my brother feels your love but it would probably be nice for him to hear it. Don’t you think?”

Caroline had been silent.

Rebekah spoke again, “Because god knows he is head-over-heels in love with you.”

Caroline had smiled at Rebekah and nodded. She would tell him as soon as possible.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline had been lying on Klaus’s chest. She had woken up early but stayed snuggled next to the hybrid. She wanted to tell him how she felt as soon as he woke up. After what seemed like hours, Caroline felt Klaus shift beneath her.

“Love?” Klaus had said softly.

Caroline had hummed and tipped her head back to brush her lips along his jaw that had been resting on the top of her head.

“Good morning,” she had said against his jaw.

“Good morning,” Klaus had said and stroked her hair.

Caroline had then turned her head into his neck and mumbled unintelligibly, “I love you.”

Klaus had pulled back, looking at her with sleepy eyes, and asked, “I’m sorry I didn’t hear what you said.”

Caroline licked her lips, looked at his eyes, and then closed her own.

“I- I love you, Klaus,” Caroline said.

There had been silence then Caroline felt Klaus’s lips on hers. He coaxed her mouth open with his own, deepening the kiss. He had then caressed and tasted her and brought her to climax after climax before finally making love to her more gently than she thought he was capable of.

After they had reached their peaks, Klaus had pulled her close to him, and said gruffly, “Tell me again.”

Caroline had pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple and said, “I love you, Klaus.”

* * *

It was now five months since she had arrived in New Orleans and Caroline was gently rocking Hope to sleep while reading her a story before her afternoon nap. Hayley had headed out to deal with pack business and Klaus had run to meet with Marcel about the witches of the Quarter earlier in the morning. Elijah had checked on them but had remained in his study for most of the morning. And of course, Rebekah was out shopping as per usual. Hope was finally dozing off when Caroline heard a floorboard creak as she was reading the book aloud to the child. She looked up and saw Klaus. He was leaning against the doorframe of his daughter’s room watching as Caroline finished the book. She then placed Hope in her crib and walked towards the entrance. Caroline shooed Klaus out of the doorway as she pulled the door nearly closed.

Klaus interlaced his fingers with Caroline’s and guided her to their room and onto the balcony. Caroline pulled her hand free then gripped the railing while Klaus leaned against the railing. They were quiet for a moment.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and saw his lips were pursed and he looked deep in thought.

“What’s wrong? Did something go wrong with your meeting with Marcel?” she asked.

Klaus pushed from the railing and straightened up. He faced the young blonde vampire’s concerned face and he replied, “I- The meeting with Marcel went fine.”

Caroline frowned and said, “Well, you look worried. So…”

“You came to New Orleans knowing that I now had a daughter and you have remained despite that and the dangers now threatening my family,” Klaus stated clasping his hands behind his back.

“You have seen me at some of my worst times, Caroline,” Klaus said and searched her face.

Caroline continued looking at the hybrid’s troubled face.

Klaus finally asked, “How can you- I mean. Do you still love me?”

Caroline pushed back from the railing and stepped towards him. She reached up, cupped his face, and pulled it down as she raised herself onto her toes to kiss him. Klaus wrapped one arm around her waist and slide his other hand into her hair.

Caroline pulled back, smiled at the Original, and asked, “Does that answer your question?”

Klaus replied, “Yes, but I’m not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?”

Caroline laughed, slapped his shoulder with one of her hands, and then tried to pull away from him. Klaus held fast and ducked his head until his lips were only an inch from hers and said, “I love you, Caroline Forbes.”

Caroline’s eyes widened then she slide her free hand into his soft curls and pulled his lips down to meet hers.


End file.
